Unknown
by shadowsaver
Summary: What happened if they all forgot? Forgot all about him? What would happen if he had to choice to save those he cared for or his life? What would he choose. Or will the darkness get to him before help can arrive?
1. Chapter 1

**Shadow: Long time no see...**

**Saver: yeah long time no see..**

**Shadow: long time no see.. long time no see..**

**Saver: just watching sigh.. here we go again **

**Shadow: long time no see..**

**Sylver: Will you stop saying that already..**

**Shadow: sorry--**

**Sylver: Thank you anyways sorry for their behavior lately since these two haven't been writing. I would have seem that they had run out of ideas...**

**both: Have not we just needed a break!!**

**Sylver: sure you did anyways as an apology they are writing this... so enjoy**

And this is how it all started ...

with one lost and the other gone

the dark abyss will return

leaving all in complete chaos

**His P.O.V**.

Thousands of time I have thought of this day, yes this very moment the moment in life where I would be free. I had no use of feeling sorrow or sadness as a matter of fact I have just been waiting to go back their to what I called my family. I just hope that they still remember and not to shun me away like they did on that day that day that I will never forget.

"You have no idea what I when through.." I said as I stood their facing my brother and my friends. They were silent as the I yelled. "You don't remember do you." I said with a small chuckle "You don't remember anything..."

They where all silent they had no idea what I was saying. To them I just look like...

I really don't care anymore but I have too. I mean sure I was out of it for a year but I'm back. Can't they see that I returned. No they can't. I couldn't help thinking this I mean that what am I gonna do. Are they going to welcome me or are they just gonna run way form me?

As I stare out of the window of the plane trying to get my mind relaxed and focus on the scenery I couldn't. No matter how beautiful it looked. The ocean. The massive blue waves hitting the floating rocks making it seen as if anyone life's is so meaning less yet so carefree. Carefree. Thats what it use to be. Carefree.

**Some place in the digital world**

"Humm..excellent." the creature said as a small ire smile rose towards its lips. As it played with the rock as he kept an eye on the boy. Strange as it my sound he was quiet please with the events. The only person in the world that could have ever stopped him is losing him self to the darkness. To his darkness.

"Master.." a females voice was heard as crept she closer to the creature. With every step she took the loud echoes could be heard through out all of the castle. "It would have seem that the boy is heading back home. To the place where it all began. Sir."

"Hm" he said as he kept his cold dark eyes on the boy. Strange as it was he wanted the boy to come he wanted the boy to see him. After all the boy did this to him, and for that he should pay. Yes pay. he whispered as he shut the orb and began to walk to the lady. "Come we must prepare."

"Yes, sir." she replied as she followed him through the corridor.

**Back at the plane **

I wonder what will they do? I thought as I was interrupted by the intercom of the plane. "Please be sited and buckle up we will soon be landing in the airport." it said as as the movie turned off making many people mad while other glad that they will be getting off the plane and on land. I rose my hand to my chest and grabbed the tag tightly. This is the only thing that I have left of him. Of my guardian angel and best friend. Why did you leave me? why couldn't you save your self? why me? I said as I closed my eyes making sure not to let a tear fall.

I promised myself that I wouldn't let this bring me down that I was gonna be strong, and keep living. I wasn't gonna brake..but I can't it's too hard. I miss him. I miss him with all my heart. It hurts because it's my fault that he's gone. It's my fault.

I should have never been the DigiDestined of hope. I have nothing to hope for...

Nothing.

Never ending battles of light and dark,

all with fail

without the last one

the one that will never show

until the end

Well guys what do you think. I now that it's been a long time but please tell us what is wrong. And maybe we'll use this for something. And as for the title well we're working on it.


	2. Chapter 2

power and chaos will return,

darkness will rein,

friendship and courage will be no more,

love forever will change,

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

As I walked out of the plane I was being pushed by others. They all seemed to be in such a hurry. I guess that many of them have families waiting for them.

Family I had that too.

**Flash back**

I sat up in the cold hospital room. Everything around me was clear. The sunlight lit the room making me place my hands over my eyes. I was never scared of coming to the hospital until today.

I tried to remember what happen to me, but it was all a blur. I held my head with my hands I wanted to remember I truly do. But the pain was unbearable. I cried in pain but I held in the tears. What happened?

My mind was filled with questions. Questions that will never be answer. I released my hold and notice that my hands and chest were bandage. My right arm was in a case and my leg well they were only bruised.

I sat their staring at my body so I never notice the nurse walk in. She stood their in the shadows waiting for me to turn around but I didn't. I kept staring at my wounds never once lifted my head towards her, It hurts...it hurts so much.

"You know" she began as she came forwards, " It would be best if you lay down and relaxed a bit. We've been trying to reach your family." the minute she said that I notice her voice was stern as if she didn't want to hurt me. She paused a minute before continuing " I'm sorry it would seem that you have no family."

"No family." I replied My mind was going over 100mph trying to comprehend this. She continued speaking but I didn't listen I couldn't. My mind was in such turmoil that my pain felt like nothing. Until my chest began to hurt making me wince in pain.

The nurse saw this an walked towards me. But this time she brought a phone with her. She looked at the me and nodded her head as I took the phone away from her. I began to dile my home phone but nothing no answer. So I called dad.

It would seem as if I waited an eternity for them to pick up. I didn't know what to think. Did something bad happen to them...or... I never got time to finish the thought

"Hello" the voice said. As soon as I heard that voice my heart stopped. How foolish of me to think that something was gonna happen to them. "Hello" the voice said again but this time it was angry. "HEY I KNOW THAT YOUR THERE SO ANSWER ALREADY." Same old Matt I thought. I wounder what made him mad. "Look I don't have the time for this." he said. Scratch that he's pissed.

"Matt" I said trying to hide my laughter. "What" he said annoyed with me laughing. "I am sorry" I said as I clinched my sides. The pain hit me all at once. The nurse saw this ans walked towards me saying that I shouldn't be talking if I feel pain.

I shook my head saying No. She just looked at me while I returned back to the phone. "Matt" I said again but this time his voice was different he didn't sound mad any more. He sounded scared. "Who are you?" he said.

His voice was cold and serious. I've never heard him speak like this to me before. Never. "Who are you" he said again. The room was turning colder and colder by the seconds. For some reason I felt my heart drop.

"Matt" I said trying no to show my cracked voice, "It's me T.K. your brother." I waited for his response. I thought that he would yell at me for not coming home. Or that he would ask me Where I am and bring me home. But no he didn't said any of that. Silence. That's all their was. "Matt" I said again.

I was about to tell him that it was me again but he didn't let me. "T.K. Right?" He said.

"Yeah." I answered back.

**End Flash back**

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

time is lost,

hope is gone,

all the crest stay the same,

for the battle of good and evil will arise,

leaving all to its pain

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**What's gonna happen now? Wait a minute what happen to T.K why is he in the hospital..and Matt?? what's wrong with him find out next on unknown..see you guys soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

A lost of a love one

the sent of new blood

the difference of a friend

the yearning for solitude

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Somewhere in the digital world**

Hum..It would seem that all of the pawns are coming together, Sir the lady said as she flipped a coin into the air. It had been some time before they had reach the strategy room. The room was filled with silky sliver cobwebs, each one was bigger then the other. To any living soul this room would be death it self but it wasn't for them. This room hold more secrets then before.

"It would seem." the creature said as he sat in desk. Taking out a old piece of paper he began to write. The letters were rich and pure as if the ink was as red as blood. "Hum.." he said as he looked over his writing making sure that it was impossible for anyone to tell what it was.

"So you doing that again?" she asked as she watched her master in an amused toned. When he would only want the person that he is sending a letter to be the only one to read it he would do this. He would coat the letters with angel blood..sometimes human but it would always be the same.

"Yes." he said as he placed the letter in the envelop. "I only want him to see it." His dark lips curled up making a small but noticeable smirk appeared on his face. "I want him to come and I want him to be ready." The creature stood up making his way to the corridor. "I expect all the preparation to be completed once I return." he said as he left the room.

"Yes Master" she replied as she turn her and headed down towards the dungeons. "All will be ready. I can assure you of that."

**His P. O.V.**

Hum that was the last time I spoke to him. I really didn't care anymore it was my fault if I was never born then maybe mom, dad and Matt would be happy. No they are happy. I was just a bother, I useless. I will never be the person that they wanted. Never. I rose my hand towards my chest and held the tag tightly. Hope. That was something that I once had.

I finally got out of the airport. I really didn't mind just wasting my time in their after all I have no family here so why did I even come. Lier. Hm no matter how much I try to tell my self that I can't I know I have family here I have friends to but after that day I don't think that they even known me. It would seem as if they all forgot about me.

**Flashback**

I was about to tell him that it was me again but he didn't let me."T.K. right?" Matt said.

"Yeah" I said. Still holding on to the phone. The nurse saw my exprection. His voice was as cold as ice. It felt as if any moment he would come out of the phone and attack me. My face turn pale as the pain began to crawl up my crest. It hurts.

"Your pathetic." he said. His words wound me strait in the heart. How could he say that I'm his brother why would he say that? "How dare you say his name like that." What I thought. What is he talking about? Say my name like that? What dose he mean? "Hm. You think that this is a sick joke don't you. You think that you can pretend to be someone that is already dead."

"What?" I said as sweat began to flow down my face. I was turning paler then I was before. What's going?

"If you really are T.K." he began "then come to the park in one hour and we'll see if you are." What is he talking about. I am me.

"Matt." I said in a whispered. The pain is becoming unbearable. I can't take it. I dropped the phone onto the ground as I held my head. it's rushing to fast. It hurts. It hurts so much. The nurse saw me and rushed towards my side. She kept saying that everything will be fine. That I just need to lie down. She kept trying to comfort me. But nothing helped. It hurts. It hurts so much.

I was wrapped in my own pain that I never hear the nurse leave. My chest it hurts. I feel as if I'm on fire. As if my whole body is engulfed in burning blue flames. The pain is becoming to intense. 'Matt brother help me.' I want to say that I truly did. I wanted to stop crying.

Why am a such a weakling why can't the pain stop. I stay like that for almost three minutes. I was trying to get the pain to die off, but it wasn't. The next thing I remember was that the doctors were coming in all at once. Their was one that was tall about 6 feet tall with shoulder length blue hair that was wearing glasses. Joe.

**End of Flashback**

I kind of wish that I forgot about them. I mean maybe it was gonna be for the best I thought as I look down. I really don't want to be here.." Hey watch where your going kid." a drunken man sad as he climbed up the buses stairs. I really wish that I never came back.

As I kept walking towards the park I can't hep but remember what they said. They were right. I had no friends then why dose it hurt when I said that.

**Flashback**

It was very windy but it was alright as long as I desired for a walk. I hadn't been outside lately since I was sick. Mom wouldn't let me. But today was different she said I could. It was very windy but it was alright as long as my hat stayed on my head I didn't mind. I was just to happy. We were finally able to go out. Patamon seemed very pleased and worried. I told him that I will be fine, that he has nothing to worry about. But that didn't stop him form worrying.

As we continued to walk down the park we decided to head to the forest. The minute we stepped into the forest the whole world stop. Nothing was moving. The wind seem as if it died. Even breathing was difficult. "T.K lets get out of here." Patamon said as he clutched to my head. 'Relax Patamon' I wanted to say but I couldn't. The atmosphere was killing me. It felt as if I was drowning in my own breath. "T.K." he said again but this time it was barely a whisper.

"Patamon . What it is?" I said as I held him in my arms. But before he could answer a man in black came up to us. He stood their observing us. We pretended that he wasn't their and went to sit down at the old cherry blossom tree. But the man's gazes followed us. "T.K." Patamon softly said, "I have bad feeling. A very bad feeling."

"Patamon it's.." I never got the chance to finish the sentence since I was interrupted. "Hm, T.K is it." the man said as a smirk rose towards his face.

"Auhh..yeah." I said as patamon held on to me tightly. The way the man spoke made me fear him. He seem as if he wasn't human.

"Hm." he responded. He was looking away giving us a chance to escape. But before we got out of the forest the man came behind and said "You think they care?" Those four words stopped me. What is he talking about?

I was about to say something but he beat me to it. "You think that your so called friend actually care about you?" His voice was full of malice and hate as if he him self had gone through the same problem.

"Yeah I do." I said with anger. No one doubts my friends. I known them and they known me.

"Pathetic." he replied. He look at me and then at Patamon. A smirk was on his face the whole time. He seemed to be sure about himself. As if he was right and that no one was gonna prove him wrong. "Your pathetic. You would do anything for your friends. Hoping that they would be their for you. Making sure that your never alone. Am.. I.. right?"

I just looked at him. Was he right? "T.K" Patamon said "lets get out of here." I nodded but I didn't move form that spot. I was mesmerized. The last three words he said stayed in my mind. 'Am I right?' Is he right? No he can't be right can he. I thought.

"You'll see one day, the day that you need your friends the most they'll turn they back on you. They will say that you were never their friend that you are a pathetic coward. And then you'll see that they were never your friends." And with that the man left. But his word stayed in the air.

"Your wrong...your wrong..YOUR WRONG! MY FRIENDS WILL ALWAYS BE WITH ME. THEY WILL never leave my side. Never." I yelled as man left. He turn around once and said "Your wrong boy, they were not and never were they your friends." With said he left and all I could see was his shadow disappeared into the distance.

**End of flashback**

He was right they were never my friends. They were never. I clutched the tag tightly making sure that it was still their. As I brought myself back into reality I saw some kids playing in the playgrounds they all seemed very happy. I guess that what it feels to have friends. Friends are something that I should have never had the chance to met.

Never.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

the never ending cycles life and death

the blade of revenge was made

and the destruction is at hand

leaving all to it's pain

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	4. Chapter 4

**His P.O.V**

As I kept walking through the streets everything feels so different, as if my life here was all but a dream. A dream that I never wanted to wake up from. But things were never on my side. True I had a family: I had a mom, dad and brother. But I only lived with my mom. I guess that would explain why my brother hated me. I had everything he didn't I had mom. But then again he had our friend, all of them.

**Flashback**

I heard someone talking in the hospital room. I was laying on my back I could hardly move but at least the pain was gone. I couldn't open my eyes since I was too tired. The pain had took a lot out of me. Matt. Wait Matt. He told me to meet him at the park in an hour. How long have I been out. No. No..No I have to get up I have to the park. I'll prove to them that I'm me.

I was trying to get up I really was, but nothing I did worked. "It would seem that he is having a nightmare" I heard someone say. I guess that it would be the doctor . But I wasn't to sure. " Doc, I have to get going I'm to meet my friends at the park for something." I heard another voice say. Park wait he he just say park? Yes he did. Hey mister..wait take me with you. I wanted to say but I could. No words came out of my mouth.

"Oh no I'm gonna be late I only have about less then 30 minutes to get their. Man, Tai and Matt are gonna kill me." he said as he rushed out the room. Wait was that Joe? Joe. "Joe " I whispered. But he didn't listen he was all ready in the hallways. The doctors left too. I was all alone. I tried to get up, moving my legs one at a time, and nothing. Because every time I did move them it hurt.

'I'm wasting to much time here I have to get up I have to. ' I thought as I lied their. Every minute I was their felt like eternity it felt as if I was losing. I can't believe that he thinks I'm someone else, that I'm not his brother. No No I have to go. I have to prove to him that it is me. I am T.K. I really am me.

Darn it. I can't get up. I have to get out of here I said. But no one listen. I really need to go to the park I have to ...I have to. The more I was struggling the more the pain hit me. I held in my whimper but the pain hit hard. I heard someone laughing in the background. I open eyes and I found dark navy eyes looking at me. It was him. That man form the forest. The room was silent making it very difficult to breath I could lift my eyes of him. Why was he here? What dose he want?

Why is he..I was interrupted by his words. "T.K so we meet again." he tore his gaze form me to the door. He looked as if he was making sure that no one was listening to us. "I thought that you might need a friend." What?? "What are you talking about??" I said as the pain hit again. Man I can't say anything without it hurting me.

"You want to go to the park don't you" he said. How did he know that I need to go to the park? Why would he know..no a better question is how did he know that I was here? "Well aren't you." he replied as I came back from my thoughts. "Yeah I really need to go." why does he care?

"Alright" he said and the next think I know the room began to spin and I was at the park. What th.. I said as I looked around. The trees were swaying back and forth as little children were running. As much as I could see their were many people here. What day is?? As I was stuck in my thoughts I almost missed him. The blue haired man. Joe. Joe??

He was running fast passing everyone. Bumping into everything and everyone by what it looked like it he was running towards the southern part of the park. The one that is near the entrance gates before the soccer fields and on the side of the forest. Joe. I began to run after him maybe with his help Matt would think that this was just a be misunderstanding. That everything would go back to the way things were. I know that I was hurt that the pain was becoming unbearable again I didn't care as long as my brother took me back thats all that I wanted.

Matt I whispered as I ran. Sticky hot sweat was rolling down my face making it hard to see but the pain was still their. I finally caught up to him. I never knew that Joe could run this fast, no actually I didn't think that Joe could be faster then me. He quickly made a sharp right turn and stopped in front of four other figures. My friends.

**End of flashback**

I shook those memories form my mind as I began to walk into the part. It was still the same as before. It was crowed and noisy yet very peaceful at times. I still don't know why I'm here, I should of just walked the other way. It would have been a lot easier.

At least the breeze was nice. I saw more children playing. They seemed to be having fun. Before if you have asked me if I had friends I would have said yes but know I will say no. I have no friends. Its a pity that they don't know that soon in the near future their friendship will brake. Hm. To be young and naïve how I miss those years. I thought as I walked out of their.

The day seemed to get longer as if the sun was refusing to come down. The next thing I know I was hit with a speeding white and black ball. It was heavy and hard. "Hey" someone said as he came running towards me. It was boy a little boy with a blue hat "Hey I sorry my friend is still learning the basic of the game please don't be mad." He seemed scary but for what I didn't know. "It's fine" I replied as I gave him the ball. "Just be careful okay." I said as I patted the boys head. He just smiled and ran back to his friends.

Hm. I said and walked away. A shadow passed over me as I looked up to see it. It was a bird I think it almost looked like a raven I guess. It dropped something. It was note. The note looked old and torn in the corners, it was wrapped in crimson red ribbon. I held it in my hands the letters were purely in red, a dark rich red almost like fresh blood. Hm I said as I read it. It was address to me after all.

T.K It has been a long time since we have met. Almost two years, but I was wondering if you would met me at the same spot of our first encounter. The one near the old cherry blossom tree in the southern part of the forest. I will be waiting...

..M

M? Who's M?? Oh well I guess I have no choice then to meet him or her. I thought as I pushed the letter into my pocket. The old cherry blossom tree?

**

* * *

**

In the digital world

Somewhere in the castle foots steps could be heard throughout the corridor. Their echoes were long and loud as if it was yearning for an early destruction. A slow and painful one.

The corridor was cold and frozen. With each step she took she could smell the sent of blood. "hm. Everything we've been working for is so close. I can almost taste." she said as a small smile rose towards he lips. "Delicious."

She kept walking further and further until she stopped in front of a steel metal door. Behind that door was the key to victory and the key to his destruction. She slowly turn the knob making the door creek and a figure on the walk looked up.

**

* * *

**

His P.O.V

I was walking the area was beginning to look familiar. Very familiar. Wait a minute it was here this is the place that it happened the place where they became..became nothing to me. The place were my life changed. Haha..no matter what I do I will always return to the beginning. Always.

**Flashback**

I heard them talk before I approached. I knew it was them since this is the same spot that we had always had our digidestined meetings. In day or night. "Sorry I'm late guys.." Joe said panting while he talked "I came as fast as I could. Since I ..never mind . So why did you call meeting to day??"

I could see that he was only talking to Matt, Tai, Izzy and Sora. Were are the others I thought, but then again it would be a lot easier with out them since I know these guys the most and they know me. I had a small smile on my face. I guess I'm ready I didn't hear the rest of what they said since I was to far to hear. Well here goes I said softly as I walked out of the bushes. I just hope that the pain doesn't show.

"Matt" I said I as I walked towards them. Hm it was funny really, I mean at that time I thought that Matt was gonna laugh and say "Sorry bro I thought that you were someone else. I didn't mean to hurt you." But no that didn't happen. I thought that he didn't hear me since a plane flew over us so I decided to say it again. "Matt."

He didn't answer at first. All he did was turn around with a huge smirk on his face. "hm" I was beginning to get a bad feeling about this. Something was wrong really wrong. "Hm so you decided to come after all... faker." he said as he clenched his fist. "You thought that I would let you get away with impersonating my brother." I could tell that he was mad, no mad is not even the word to describe him.

"Matt" I said. I tried not to let the pain of his words show on my face but I guess that it did not work. "It's me. Your brother T.K"

"Hm." he said as he look to Tai and then at me. "If you are my so called brother then who are they." he said pointing at our friends. What? Why can't he believe me. It is me. My head had began to hurt, it was mostly because I was running in my condition.

"Matt. Huh alright." I said as I drew a heavy sigh. "The one with blue hair is Joe the reliable one. The boy with red hair is Izzy the knowledgeable one. The girl with red hair with the curled up tips is Sora. The boy beside you Matt is Tai the leader of the group." I finished. I looked him strait in the eyes but still he would not believe me. I knew I described them right. I knew I did.

"Matt" I said. My headache was getting worse. Maybe I should have never come. "Matt, It is me. I am T.K. I am your brother." my eyes never left his. He was about to say something when Tai interrupted.

"Who do you think you are? Pretending to be someone your not." he said. He was mad. Maybe he was madder then Matt but why? I answered the question correctly. I am me. "Tai is right." Sora said softly. "You have no reason to act like him. There are many people that knew we were a team."

"What..what do you mean." I said as I shifted my gaze to her. "Sora you can't be serious. What do mean a team? We are a team. Aren't we?"

"Hm Sora is right kid." Izzy began "there are many people that saw our battle with the dark master. How do we know that you are T.K. The real T.K"

"Izzy?? No not you too." I replied. What type of proof that they want form me. I..I am me. "I..I am T.K . Is their any way that I can prove it." I shouted half heartedly. "I'll tell you everything form your likes to dislike..."

"Kid your never gonna be T.K." Joe said braking my shouts. I turned to face him. I was trying to understand what he meant I really was but nothing. I had no clue. "You'll never be him."

"What do you mean." I said the pain was coming back to me. It hurt. But I held it all in. I refused to show them that I was weak. "Answer me." I said weakly. They all were quiet as if they refused to tell me way. As if it would hurt them for me to know the truth. I couldn't take any more. " ANSWER ME!" I yelled again but this time with more force then before.

"BECAUSE HE'S DEAD!!" Matt yelled.

What? Because he's dead. Dead? I'm dead but that can't be I thought as Matt said it again. "Because he's dead. And he'll never..ever come back to us." he said looking down. Small tears rolled off his face as he said this again. "Because he is dead. Thats why you can never be T.K."

"What?? Hahaha.. Matt." I said "I'm not dead. I'm still here I am T.K." They where all silent they had no idea what I was saying. To them I just look like..like.. and the next thing I know something hit my right cheek.

"Don't ever ever say that! You know nothing about him. You don't even look anything like him." Matt yelled as he fought me. I dodged most of his attacks but I couldn't bring my self to hurt him. "You think your him only to hurt me. He was my brother my brother. And I will not let anyone...anyone.."

"Matt!!" Sora yelled as Tai, Joe and Izzy tried of pull him off me. It hurts. He hit my injures. I couldn't stand the pain was becoming unbearable. "Matt" I said as his last punched hit me.

He started to say who T.K was he was describing me all wrong. He made me seem like a coward like some one that needed his big brother to come and protect him. Did he really think that I was that weak. That I couldn't defend myself.

"Your wrong!" I said as I stood up. I was holding my side making sure not to show any pain in my eyes. It hurt but I didn't care. I want him to know I want them to know who I am.

"What??" they said as I released my hold and walked over to them.

"You have no idea what I when through.." I said as I stood their facing my brother and my friends. They were silent as the I yelled. "You don't remember me do you." I said with a small chuckle "You don't remember anything..." I let out a sigh and continued " You believe that I'm dead but I'm not. I still here. It's still me.. T.K." The pain that I felt this morning is nothing come paired to my heartbreak. Nothing. "And don't forget that. Matt." I said with disgusted as I walked out.

**End of flashback **

Hm It was here on this spot that I said all that. But that was a long time ago. I continued going to my destination. I wonder what dose he/she want with me. M?? I should that person but who is it? I had finally entered the forest. And still it had that same feeling the feeling of suffocation and hate. "Patamon." I said as I looked to the sky.

The winds was playing with my hair. Letting it release all of tension as I tuck a strand of hair behind my ear. "Hm. So you finally came." a shadow figure said as I turn around to find that same man in front of me. "Long time no see T.K."

"You." was all I said before ever thing went blank.

**

* * *

**

Who is M? Is he the same man that T.K met with Patamon or is he someone new. And what or who is behind the metal door?? Find out next time on Unknown.


	5. Chapter 5

**for when time comes**

**it shall awaken**

**the key**

* * *

"You." was all I said before everything went blank.

**His flashback**

"T.K. Run." the angel said as he was fighting off a shadowed creature. We were in the middle off the air as the two digimon faced off. Attack after attack and not one of them would give up. "T.K. Run." Angemon said again as I ran towards the broken window.

"I'm not leaving you." I yelled back as the wind cared out my words. I won't leave him. I turned around to see many people out cold. The plane was in the middle of a war. The war for survival. I have to do something... I said as I jumped off the seat to the passageway. I ran into the cockpit (pilot control room) hoping that they were alright.

As I ran I could still here the battle form above. Angemon please be okay please.." I whispered as I tried to balance myself. The turbulence was making it very difficult to stand up.

"Dragonic impact" I heard the creature say as the whole plane began to shake. "Ahh.." I screamed as I landed on my right arm. I hurts. I winced a bit and then I tried to get up. If I could feel the after shock then what did Angemon have to feel? "Angemon.!!" I yelled as I got up." Please be okay.. Please!!"

I entered the cabinet I got a glimpse of the creature that Angemon was fighting. It was a huge dark red dragon. That had an ambrosia lance and huge Caledonian wings. It was bigger then the plane itself. "Hand of Fate" I heard. " Angemon. Good he's fine I just hope that he is okay. No come on T.K you have to find a way to land this thing." I told myself as I reached the machinery.

As I was searching for something in their, like a manual, I saw an angel sent flying strait to me. "Angemon" I screamed as I fell and the glass over me. I had covered my face so that I wouldn't get scars but my legs were left open. I felt some traces of blood fall from those scratches as I lifted my gaze I saw Angemon's limp body on the windows.

"NO...Angemon" I whispered trying not to believe it. "Angemon" I yelled again but this time louder. I got my self up as began to walk cautiously towards him. I couldn't lift my gaze from him. I could see all those shards of glass on his back and his white feathered wings were crimson. "Angemon" I began to feel sick as if I was gonna hurl at seeing this.

"Hahahaha.." the creature laughed as he flew above us. Each time he would flap his wings the plane would turn and start to descend.

"T.K" Angemon said weakly as he lifted his head. He began to move his body slowly. "T.K" he repeated "Are you alright? Your not hurt are you?"

"Angemon.." I whispered "I'm fine but you shouldn't get up. You need your rest." I tried to sound brave I tried to sound strong but seeing my friend like this I couldn't. I didn't want to lose him again.

"Hm. Thank you for concern but I have to protect you. I have to make sure everyone on this plane lives." He said as he stood up. "So I won't back down." He opened his wings letting all the blood and glass fall of of him. "Just believe in me an there is nothing I can not do."

**End of flashback**

"Huh..what happen. That dream." I said as I held my head. That was the last time I saw him. Wait where am I? I remember was that I was in the forest near the old cheery blossom tree. And then that man came and then nothing. I turned my gaze form my hands to my surrounding. I was completely in a different place. It was cold, dark and damp. It felt as if at any second my life would cease to exist. I was mesmerized by the area that I didn't notice the man behind me.

"Hm so it would seem that you are up." he said as he walked towards me. He had a smirk on his face as he looked towards me. "I'm glad that you came. T.K"

What..?? I was about to say when he interrupted me."Now please follow me." He said as he led me into the corridor. It had seem as if we had walk miles and miles before we had reach our destination. I have a bad feeling about this..a very bad feeling. As we stopped in front of the metal door I felt as if someone or something was looking at me. I turn around to see a glimpse of a red tail. Why dose that look familiar??

**Flashback**

The red dragon and Angemon's battle had begun again. They both kept attacking one after the other. I could see the blood dripping off Angemon's wings. I have to do something anything. I told my self. If only I had my D3 then maybe he could digivoled to Pegasusmon but I didn't. Angemon please be okay. Please.

I herd the attacks coming closer to the cockpit making it very difficult to find the manual. "Darn..I can't find anything.." I said as hit my self with the control. "Ow." The plane started to go into a noise dive. I have to do something.

I pushed the control backwards hoping that that would straiten out the plane. And it did until the dragon digimon send Angemon flying towards me again. "Angemon!!" I screamed he looked to be unconscious. "No.." his body hit the window again. "ANGEMON!!"

The blood spurred everywhere. He was right in front of me. Half my face was covered with it. With his warm blood. "An..Ange..Angemon.." I whispered. No..no please no. Not him. I reached my hand to touch him. I didn't care if they became bloodied I just wanted to help him. To make sure that he was okay.

"Ahahaaa.." I heard him laugh. "What a worthless digimon you turn out to be. And here I expected a challenged form the one that defeated both Devimon and Piedmon."

I was about to say something when I heard Angemon's voice. "...Ex..Exa..Examon" Examon?? Is this digimon him? Angemon was slowly lifting him self up. I could see that he was in a lot of pain.

"I guess that this is what you get for battling with such a weak human. But then again it could have just been you." Examon said.

"Examon." Angemon began. He stood up again "You used to be a holy knight, a knight that fought to protect the digital world and anything for just justice. But most importantly you are one of the Royal Knight. Then now why are trying going back on justice. On what you believe in" Royal Knight?? What is Angemon talking about?

"Fool." Examon said as flew back into the sky getting ready for his final attack. I could see that he was absorbing some energy I guess it was form the sky, but what ever it was It looked very dangerous.

"T.K" Angemon said as he turn his gaze towards me. When He looked at me I forget about everything: about the plane falling to our death, the people with me, and my own pain. "I'm glad that you were friend and my partner. So thank you."

"Angemon please don't say that." I said as water tears fell from my eyes.

"T.K I promise that I will protect you." he said No not a again. "And if you want me to I'll come back." And with said he flew up to face Examon. I could only stand their and watch. "ANGEMON!" I scream. I didn't care that I was acting like a child. That I was being selfish I just want him to live. I...

"Dragonic Impact." the huge attack filled the sky making everything shake. I could heard Angemon's screams and then the plane began to fall faster then before. Making me hit the chair head first. I felt some blood fall from my head before I blacked out.

Is this the end?

**End of flash back**

"Examon." I said venomously as clenched my fist. That is one of the last digimon in the world that I want to see. After all he did to me that is.

"Hmm... did you say something T.K" the man said as he turn the knob.

"No nothing." Maybe I was seeing thing I thought as I entered the room only to stand in total and complete shock.

Angemon..

"Angemon" I whispered I was afraid of saying it to loud for if I did then he would disappeared but that was not the case. I wanted to run towards him to I want to talked to him but I couldn't my legs wouldn't move. "Angemon I said again but this time I was held back by the man. "What the.."

"Sorry kid." a female voice said as she walked in form the shadows. "But you wont be getting anywhere near him."

"What..the.. Who are you??"I said as both of them surrounded me. "Humm..you'll find out soon enough T.K." the man said with an evil smile.

"I can't believe this..Who are you and what have you done to Angemon? Answer me." I yelled as I punched the man. I don't care who he is but how dare her hurt Angemon. "Why you..Hmm do you really" he said as he sent me flying towards the wall "believe that you can hurt me. How pathetic."

"Augh.."

"Hmm I thought so." he said with a smirk as I ran behind him to attack. But he caught me. "Do you want to know who I am well?" he said "Well then my name is..."

"T.K run get out of here!!" Angemon said "Go."

"Fool." the man said as he send out sharp raipers at Angemon.

"Noo.." I yelled "Stop it. Stop."the more I yelled the more he would continued. "Please I'll do anything.

Just don't hurt him."

"Hehe."he said as turn around and nodded towards the the female digimon. She looked kind of like a cat and I guess a goat I think or maybe that was her pants. She was very flashy and had two tails, with each tail she wore a golden bracelet. Now thing about it she reminds me of an Persian cat.

"So you said you will do anything." he asked again. I didn't answer I didn't know what to say. I want to save him I really do but what can I do. He took my silence as yes "Persiamon."

"Yes sir." persiamon said shyly. "Give me the sphere." he said as she handed him a glowing darking ball. " To save the angel will you" he said as he held the sphere. The more I stared at it the more it called me. It was so mesmerizing as if it was my own heart.

"T.K. Don't" Angemon said as he lifted his gaze form the ground. "If you ever valued our friendship you wouldn't do it."

"Angemon" I said as I turned to him. I was frozen. He tricked me no matter what I choose he'll win: if I don't take it Angemon will die because of me, and if I do well then he'll spare Angemon but he would have me.

"The clock is ticking T.K.." he said as he waved his blade back and forth. The man seemed to be so over confident with this. As if he knew what I would decided.

"T.K. Please go." Angemon said. I could tell that he was tired that he was in pain and it was all my fault . How long was he here? How long has it been since I have seen him? It is all my fault that he is in this mess. It is because of me. I clenched my fist tightly making small drops of blood fall from my hands.

I didn't deserve a friend like Angemon I don't. So I have to do what is right. "Angemon." I said softly as he looked up directly at me. "Angemon..thank you" silent tears began to fall "You are the best friend that anyone in the world could have. And for that I thank you. But I'm sorry this friendship means the world to and besides." I said with a smile "Your life is more important then mine...so goodbye." As my hand grab the sphere.

"No!! T.K." Angemon yelled as he tried to rushed towards me.

I was surrounded by darkness the sphere was merging with me. "Ahaha.." It was pouring into me hard it felt as is I was burning. Burning with souls of one thousands suns. My body It was changing. My back it began to feel as if it was being torn apart. I was getting Wings.

"Yes." the man said as he and Persiamon began to laugh. "I knew that he was one. The one that will help us merge the worlds together."

"This is my true form." I said.

"No. T.K. What have you become." Angemon said as he finally got off the chains.

"Hm." I said as I looked at him. "He my friend has become the key to merging both digital and the dark worlds together." the man said. "Persiamon will you do me the honor of throwing our guest out."

"It would be my pleaser sir." she said as she grabbed Angemon by the wings and sent him flying to the sky. "Examon. Do your thing." she yelled to the flying dragon.

"Right." Examon said as he hit Angemon hard with his tail sending him flying towards Primary village.

"We won't see him anytime soon."

"Good." the man said as he turn towards his comrades. "You did well. T.K in joining the winning team."

"As you wish master." I replied. The rest of my time I was given a room to rest. For tomorrow I will received a give form my master. I will most likely become one of his elite.

...I have no idea what I have become nor of my past but with my master I will find my answers. Or I should let destiny decided my fate. Who knows and who cares. All I care now is pleasing my master...

..For this is who I am...

..the key..

* * *

**will return to it's right full place**

**and hope shall be lost in the sea of despair**


	6. Chapter 6

**Angemon's POV**

**Flashback**

"Ahaa" T.K yelled as he knelled on the floor. He was in pain. I couldn't do anything all I could do is watch. He was surrounded by black and blue light. I had never seen this before. I have never in the world felt so helpless. "T.K" I cried as I tried to run to him. But I couldn't. I was being held back by the metal chains.

I've been trapped here for a year or so and still I could not take them off. But I have to do something. He needs me, "Ahaaa" he's in pain. "T.K." I yelled as I broke free form the chains. When I got their I saw...saw... T.K?

"My wings... my beautiful...WINGS." T.K yelled as he touch them. They were big and beautiful but both were a different color. The wing one his right was pure black, you could hardly tell it was their because of the darkness in the room. While the other one was a complete opposite. It was white and pure, as if it was showings his good side. He was different, he wasn't the kind and caring T.K that I once knew. He's filled with hate and sorrow, a look alike. He was an empty shell. "T.K" I whispered as I held my head down.

**End of flashback**

He did this for me, he turn into that because he wanted to protect me. He wanted me to live..but why?? Why did he?? I thought as I laid on the grass. I couldn't move body at all. Examon must of done a great deal of damage on me when he sent me flying.

"T.K please.. hold on.. please.. ah..I.. I promise that I wi..will find a way to...br..bring you back." I whispered as the area began to swirl blending in all the colors of the forest. Until I blanked out.

I just hope that he is okay...

**Somewhere in the digital world**

Mmm..ah what a great day to go fishing." the little red digimon said as he walked closer to the edge of the river. "Hm my little babies are all ways so hungry. It just makes me so proud to be their mother." Dropping down the the fishing net he began to attack the fishes "super thunder strike." sending shards of electricity at them.

"Haha that should be enough." he said proudly " Well until dinner time." he said with a big smile. He began to walk back towards the village when he heard loud shrieks coming from the village. "What the.." he said as he drooped his fishes down on the floor. "No my babies ..Don't worry mama's coming." he yelled as he grabbed the bag and ran as fast as he could.

"Please be okay please.." he thought as he raced their. "If anything happens to them I don't know what I'll do."

"Ahhhhhhhhhh.." the baby digimon screamed as white angel moved it's arm. "It's moving." "Lets get out of here." "No I'll go and find Elecmon. He'll know what to do." they said in fear as the backed away from the bloodied angel. "What every happened to him must have been really bad."

**Angemon's POV**

"T.K." I whispered. I wanted to get up I wanted to go and find him but I can't. It hurts..it hurts so much that I can't believe that I let him down. I should've...I should've been able to save him. "T.K"

Come on Angemon you can't give up not just yet you can't die here. He need you so get up I kept telling myself. I don't know where I am or if I'm still alive but no matter what I must get up. I must.

I tried to move my arm again but this time I heard voices, well more like screams. Someone must be in trouble.

I have to get up. I have to.

I felt like I was surround by something, I heard them scream again. What could it be? I tried to open my eyes but I couldn't. It hurts so much that if I could move I'd probably be slamming my pain away. "No I'll go and find Elecmon. He'll know what to do." I heard one say.

Elecmon? Yeah maybe he can help me. Yeah he can.. was the last thing I thought of before I blank out again.

**Somewhere in the digital world **

"Ahoo..I think he's dead." one of the baby digimon said as they poke the angel with a stick. "I hope not. " another said as they saw Elecmon rush in.

"I'm here so stay away from my babies...?" he yelled as he look around to see a fallen angel. "What happened here!!" he moved in closer to him. He wanted to see if it was really him. His friend, his ally, someone special to him. Truth to be told he didn't want to believe it was him. But Fat had other ideas and it was him. Angemon. "No.." he said weakly. "We have to find Tentomon or the others. They can help. No they have to help." he said as he turn to face his children.

"Listen." he sighed as he continued " the food in the bag so please share. I'm gonna go to find Tentomon. And hopefully we can save him" he said pointing at the angel. "Before his time comes."

"Right." the baby digimon said as Elecmon ran towards Tentomon's tree. "I promise Angemon my boy that I will return with help. I swear it." he said as he gave on last glimpse before he continued back on the path.

**Somewhere in the Castle**

"Hmm." the man laughed as he walked down the stair of the tower. It was dark and damped almost as if the tower and castle itself was hunted. Hunted by the past of the previous owner. But that didn't seem to bother him since he was in too good of a mood. "all is going well." he thought as he clenched his fist.  
"Soon enough I will get my revenge on them." he smirked. "You two were the biggest thorns in side since then." he said closing his eyes remembering what they did to him. The pain that T.K and Angemon put him through, and humiliation that he would live with. But none of that mattered any more. He opened his eyes smirking evilly "But now it seems that I have won. I have the key and Angemon is gone. Nothing can be better then this. Nothing." He laughed as he continued down stairs. "No one can stop me now. No one."

**T.K's POV **

I have forgotten my past. I do not remember who I am or who I was? But I don't need to nor do I want to. All I known is that I have all this pain and hatred for those that I can not remember. For those that hurt me the most. I will never forgive them. Never. I said as I sat on the ledge of the stone window. I will get my revenge. Someday but for now I must listen to my master and help him in what ever he needs.


	7. Chapter 7

**Somewhere in the digital world **

"Come on Elecmon" the reddish-purple digimon told himself as he continued to run towards Tentomon's tree. " I have to get their soon I don't know how long he has left." he said as he brought back images of his wounded friend. He could see all the blood and the missing feathers of the white angel. He could tell that what ever battle he come from that he had lost. And that..that. Wait he thought as he came to stop. "T.K" If ..If Angemon came out like that then how would..??

Images of a bloodied boy with broken limps and.. "No No." he said as he began to run. "T.K wouldn't be in the digital world. Aha..he's probably in the real world with his friends and family waiting for Angemon. Yeah that's is." he hoped as he doubled his speed only praying that he makes their on time.

So don't worry T.K my boy I won't let anything bad happen to Angemon I promise. It had seem as if he had been running for hours as elecmon saw the the tallest tree in the horizon. I'm all most their he said as ran faster. This is it I hope that he's he..please let him be their..please. I don't how long Angemon will last if he isn't.

He continue to run until he stopped at the foot of the tree. "Tentomon.." he said hoping that the red bug digimon heard him. No he's not coming.. "TENTOMON" he scream even louder. His voice was filled with worry and terror. And still the digimon didn't come where is he? He thought as he paced back and forth. If he doesn't come here soon who knowns what will happen to him.

"Aahhh.." he yelled " I can't wait this long. Darn it... I swore that I would find help and I am. But this..their has to be another way. Their has to be.." he said as he use his claws to scratch a message on the bark of the tree.

"Sorry about this but I had no other option." he told himself, "Angemon is just too precious to me and I know that T.K feels the same." he said as he ran back to the village. Praying that he gets the message.

About a mile away form him was a tired red bug digimon. He looked to be coming back form one of his adventures. "Hmm I'm so glad that we were able to help the yokomon village." he said to himself as he flew towards his tree. "I can't wait till I get home." he sighed as he picture himself sleeping in peace and quiet after a long day of hard work. Hmm." he said as he noticed a creature running under his shadow. Elecmon he thought as the creature disappeared into the horizon. Maybe not .

"I'm probably seeing things yeah thats it." he said as flew toward his beloved tree. "Now I really can't wait to get home." He flew faster just think about his tree giving him more spirit to fly. As he finally reached the base of his tree he saw it. The most horrible thing that any one could do to his tree. They wrote on his bark.

"No my beautiful tree..how could someone do this to you." he said as tears form in his eyes. " You were so young and.." he said as he read the message.

_Tentomon, _

_Please you and the digidestinds need to come to the primary village quickly. There is not much time so hurry.._

"What could it mean" he whispered as he decided to contact Izzy.

**Somewhere in the real world..**

"oww. hey someone get off me." cried Yolei as she was on the bottom of the dog pile. "Sorry Yolei." Kari said as he and Gatomon got off of her. "Yeah Yolei. We didn't mean to." Cody said as he and armodillomon got off and helped her up.

"Yeah I know." Yolei said as she dusted her self off. " But I just wish that we could put pillows or something so it wouldn't hurt once we come out of the digital world."

"I guess." Cody replied. As three boys came walking through the door. "Yeah guys so are you ready to go to the digital world." Davis said as held out his digivice. "No silly.." Kari giggled "We just came back form the Digital world."

"Really." Ken asked hoping that it wasn't really true. "Yeah we did and with no help form the two of you." Yolei said angrily as she pointed at them. "I still don't understand how both of you could get detention on the first day of school. I mean I understand Davis but not you Ken."

"Yeah well.." He said as he thought of a good excuse. "Izzy..Izzy can you hear me." the computer screen said as it Izzy and the other came to it. "Tentomon.??" Izzy said as saw his red friend on the other side. "Izzy something bad happen or is happening at Primary village." "What." Izzy replied as he saw a frantic tentomon.

"What do you mean??" he asks "I really don't known I just have a very bad feeling." Tentomon said. "Okay then don't worry were coming." Izzy said as he turn towards his friends. "Guess that means were going digital world."

"Right." they replied as pulled out their digivices. "Wait.. we're gonna need some medica help." Cody said as everyone turned around to face him. " I mean if it is really bad then there are probably some Digimon that are badly hurt."

"Your a gueinus Cody you know that." Yolei replied as she held out her messenger. "I'll just send a message to Joe and hope that he come and give us some aid." as she wrote a message . "Alright lets go."

**Primary Village.**

"I hope that he got the message." Elecmon said as he finally made it back. They only think that was in his mind was the angel. Who or what kind of digimon could do this to him. He knew that angemon was strong and brave but he also knew that even angemon knows when to retreat. But still why would they or it want to hurt him. "It make no sense" he whispered as he was approached by one of the baby digimon.

"Elecmon is angemon gonna die?" it said as it look towards him. For them it would be the first hurtfully thing to see. To known that all you have to look forward in life is death. No what could he said, no what could he do, he couldn't think of anything to say. He knew the child was wanting for answer he knew it well but what could he say? "Hm.." he said as he was inturpted. "T.K"

"Angemon?" Elecmon said as he and the children raced towards the angels side. "T.K" the angel kept muttering. He looks to be in turmoil Elecmon thought. "T.K Wait.." No. This couldn't be happening..T.K his worse fears were coming to true.

**In the castle**

"Hmm. So you really believe that this is gonna work." She said shyly as she played with the gold coin. She never really care for the good and evil thing all she wanted are her jewels and gems. Nothing more nothing less. For she prides her self in this, in being one of the most beautiful and glimmering digimon.

"But of course my dear." the man said as they entered the corridor. " Why do you ask? It seem to me Persiamon that you lack fate in my words." he growled. " No sir not at all." she replied as she back away form him. "Good then." he said as he faced the northern corridor. "I will head to my room to rest I suggest that you two do the same."

"Right." Persiamon and Examon replied as they watched they leader walk away.

"Hey Examon?" she asked quietly. As they walked towards the eastern corridor "I was thinking well wondering if this plan will really work. I mean don't get me wrong I trust him but the child I do not."

What do you mean Persiamon?" Examon asked as if he had no clue to what she was afraid of. " Is he really is the child of hope? Or he just pretends to be?" All examon could do was listen to her. I a weird way she was right but in a another she was wrong. "I mean the child of hope is, as I heard, one that is fill with hope. But this child is not."

"Don't worry Persiamon. The Leader knows what he is doing." Examon said as he depated for his room.

"Fine." Persiamon sighed as she entered her room. "But I hope that you are right."

**In the digital world **

"Come on Guys." Davis yelled as the digicrew ran. "We have to get their before thing get sticky." It seem to be running for hour nows as the sun begun to set. "Come on."

"Davis I don't think were gonna make it. " Kari said as she and the rest ran towards Primary Village. "Come on Kari you have to be positive about this." Gatomon said as ran right beside her. "Besides If we don't make it in time then hopefully Joe is their. And if not Elecmon would do anything in his power to protect that place." the cat said grinningly. "Yeah your right Gatomon." the girl said as they made it to the top of the hill.

"Okay guys just a little bit more and we'll reach primary village." Izzy said. "I just hope that we are not to late." They continue to run until they made it to the village. But the village was different it was quiet ...too quiet. Not a single baby digimon was out. "What happened here" was all they could say.

They continued to walk around until they see a blue hair blue. "Joe?" "Joe!" they yelled as he turn around. He waved at them and then they hear it. "Come on Angemon hang in their."

"What??..Angemon" they all said as they rushed towards the voices."

"Elecmon he's not breathing. Anymore." they heard someone say. The voice sounded sound and hurt. As if it was the first time watching someone die.

"No don't worry, children." another voice said. "He's just sleep. yeah he'll wake up later you'll see." That voice sound scared. Elecmon scared. "Come on Angemon Hang in their please" he said as moved the children away form their. "Just hang on."

**Angemon's POV**

"Come on Angemon just hang in their please.." I heard them say. I could feel all my life force leaving me as if saying that this is the end. Am I really gonna died. Is this all there is to life? Must we only live and die and that is it. I guess I am content with that. With known that I at least lived my life well...and my ...

"Just hang on." Elecmon. Was that him? Was that his voice. I'm sorry Elecmon I tried but I couldn't. Elecmon...I had failed to protect him the one that I held dear. T.K was my friend and ally but most of all he was partner. I have never felt so helpless in my entire life. When he change into that thing No.. I can not die I must not die. He needs me, and I will help him.

"Angemon..Amgemon." I heard other voice say. Who are they? I could heard them ran towards me. They seemed hurt..I guess. Could they be the angels that are going to take me away? Must I let them take me away. No I can't So come on Angemon get up. Just get up. I told myself. I tried to get up I tried to move but I couldn't.

The more that I moved the more blood fell. I heard them scream my names some more. I felt water drops fall onto my face. I think that they are crying or maybe it's just raining. "Come Joe isn't there anything you can do..please." I heard one say. Wait Joe. Joe! I called out. Joe. Joe please listen to me, LISTEN! I screamed.

But I guess that he couldn't hear me. No I have to try hard. Joe. I screamed again but this time I felt weaker. I felt as if my last breath was coming as if I was really dieing. No no. Not yet. I pulled together all strength and open my right eye. I felt as if it was gonna be the end of me.

I saw him I saw Joe he was right beside me. I guess was being a doctor. I tried to speak to him. I need him to know..he needs to know..That T.K is ..is..


	8. Chapter 8

The rain became fierce as the bright red moon came to view behind the castle. The child was their training, with his wings spread out letting the rain soak him. That's all he could do to keep the pain a bay. For if the pain consumed him again he would easily destroy the left wing of the castle. Hate and Anger was all that he could feel. He felt nothing at times but the sensation of despair.

He has been like that since he had received his partner. "T.K." the little black puff ball said as he flew towards him. It strange really, how an enemy can be come a friend, in just seconds. "T.K." it said again as the boy kept his eyes shut as his pale face turn towards him. The winged boy stood their waiting for his partner's response but nothing.

The rain became heavy as it fell on them, and still the digimon said nothing. He instead turn his gazed towards the moon. "T.K why.." the digimon said "isn't the moon cover with clouds?" A simple question. " because.." the boy answered as the rain became harder hitting his pale face. Slowly he open his dull green eyes and replied " of me."

**In the real world**

"It has been three weeks since the in counter with Angemon and things haven't been good. Angemon has been in a critical condition and he has hasn't stabilized yet." Joe said as he came out of the room. "I really don't known how long he has to live." He turn towards the other as he said this. "I'm sorry Matt."

Matt didn't say a thing he just keep quiet. He had lost everything true Angemon wasn't his digimon but it was the only thing that he had left of T.K. The only thing that had his hope. "Matt." Tai said as he placed his hand on his shoulder. "It's okay Matt." he said reassuringly "This is Angemon we're taking about. So don't worry."

"Yeah Tai's right, Matt. Angemon is not gonna give up that easily." Izzy exclaimed as he and Sora entered the hallway. "Matt." Sora said "Don't worry he'll be fine." He just has to be I hope. She thought as she looked out of the tall windows. True this place was not the hospital nor was it Joe's home but this place would do.

It was the only place that they found that would be safe for Angemon. "Hey Sora." Tai said as he walked towards her. "Tai." Sora said as she faced him. "It's not fair." she cried as she looked towards where Matt was and then at Angemon's room. "Why does he have to go through this? Why? It's just not fair."

"Sora.." Tai whispered. "I know it's not fair but.." He look at this friend she was a strong person a person that would be very hard to bring down but now if she was like this what about Matt? How does he feel? He lost everything. He lost his brother, the one thing that was precious to him. As well as losing his brother's digimon. Angemon was the only thing that reminded him of his brother. Matt must be going through this worse, Tai thought as he saw Matt enter Angemon's room. I just wish that their was someway that we could help him with out hurting him. He thought.

**T.K's POV**

"T.K " the dark digimon said as he flew towards the me. "Wait..up I can't fly as fast as you." I heard him said as rain drops fell on us. It has seem as if the rain was following us. Well it is. I turn back to face my partner letting him catch up. He always worries about me no matter what..Hm. I guess that it is really worth having a partner. Hm

They continued to fly until they had reach the castle. Even in the rain the place look pure evil. There is something about it that make me feel uneasy, as if it telling me something. I turn back to see if Tsukaimon was alright. I don't know why I care I just do. Master said that emotion make us weak and that I shouldn't live with them. But how can I? It doesn't matter now does it, all that matter is following his orders. And his orders only.

We had finally reached the castle entrance and their he was...the man..or thing.. that I call master. "T.K" my partner said as I landed. When I face my master I show him that I care for nothing that I only hold hate and anger in my body. He was is satisfy with it. My partner doesn't seem to mind anymore.

"T.K." ,my master states, "it is good to see you back. Have we cold off yet?" he smirks. I hated it when he does that. But I can't hate him. He is my master and the reason for my survival. I nod. "Good then. Soon the time will come and I need to know." he said as he turn away form me. "That you will not falter."

What? Falter..what does he mean. I thought as he continued "That you will do everything that I ask you. That nothing will change your mind. Nothing? Do you understand me?" I nodded knowing that it was the right thing to do. I own him my life.

With that he left. I don't know what he is planning but what ever it is I can't wait. It will be something that will change the world for ever. I just know it. I turn around to see the sky clear again I guess I really did cool off.

**In the real world**

The room was cold and quiet. The only thing that could be heard was Angemon's breathing. Under the light he look just like a fallen angel. His wings were bandaged as well as his right arm and both legs. His once white feather are now dull and gray. He look bad really bad. No matter how much they had clean him up he wouldn't regain his shine. "Angemon" the boy said as he entered the room. He was hesitant at first still contemplating whether or not to walk to him or leave. But he stayed. It is what T.K would want me to do. He reminded himself.

It took a lot of courage not to start crying. Seen Angemon like this..makes his think was this how T.K looked? Was he still breathing when they found him? Did he still have..was he.. still alive. I should have never let him leave. Never.

_Flashback_

"_Matt." T.K said as he picked up his suitcase. "What are you doing here." He was walking towards his closet. His room look completely bare with out his stuff on their it looked as if he was leaving. Leaving for ever._

"_T.K" I said as he grabbed his coat. He turned around to face me before I continued. "Why don't you stay here with me and Dad. I'm sure mom wont mind." He looked at me and smiled. If I known that was the last time I saw him smile I would have traded anything in the world to see his smile again. Anything._

"_Yeah I know but I really want to go with mom. Besides Matt, I promise I'll be back. So don't worry." He said he placed his hat on his head. And walked out._

_End of flashback _

"T.K" the word came out slowly as he said it. For fear that if he said it too loud the world would brake at any second. "Why... Did you have to go. Why...Why...Why" he said as tear drops were silently gliding across his cheeks. As he walked closer to the fallen digimon. "Didn't you see that when you left that the whole world would be falling apart." He whimpered as one of his tears gently slid off his face and fell onto the digimon making him slightly move.

"Well Joe what do you think?" Tai asked as Joe walked across the room. "Well from what I think it seems that this is going to be hard on Matt. But you weren't asking about that were you?" he said.

"No we weren't asking about that." Sora yelled in an angry voice. "Geez, Sora you don't have to bite Joe's head off." Tai said as he looked at her then at the others. "He's right Sora" Izzy stated as he as well thought that Sora's out burst was well a little bit harsh. " I know but I can't help it Matt is hurting and there is no way that we can help him." she said. "Hey! it's okay it's understand able." Joe answered as he continued to look at them then turning his head to the direction of there fallen digimon and their hurt comrade.

**Angemon's POV**

It was all my fault that this happened. If only I was stronger then we he would still be here. I thought as I saw him transform once again. That's all I could do. It was my fault that this happened. My fault that he became that thing. I felt soft warm tears fall on me. Was it raining I thought as I tried move.

I felt the tears again, why is it raining?"I'll sorry T.K I'm really sorry" a voice beside me. Wait..that voice it sounds like ...Matt? "I should have protected you, Angemon but I couldn't even do that right." Why is he crying? Why is he wasting his time?? "I'm so sorry T.K." T.K?

T.K how could I forget. Come on Angemon move move. You have to get up. I kept telling my self. "T.K why did you have to die why?" I heard him say again. What. What is he talking about T.K being dead? That's not right.

**In the real world**

The boy stood their letting all his tears out. "I'm sorry T.K. I'm sorry. I couldn't protect you nor could I protect Angemon. I'm sorry I'm such a failure." Matt cried more this time. Slowly the angel over his hand and placed it on top of the crying boy. The boy stiffened for a bit before he looked up. His vision was bleary but he could tell that the angel was up.

"Angemon?" Matt whimpered as the angel nodded. "Matt." the angel whispered as Matt dried his salty tears. "he is still alive."

"What??" Matt asked as the angel fell back on the bed.

"Matt" he said weakly "Hh.ee.heee. .huag. ii..is..ss..still..hua..aa..alive." and with that the angel went out cold.

He's still alive?!

Alive?!


	9. Chapter 9

"Soon the planets will align and my brethren will soon return. They will walk on this land and create a new. Oh how I long I have waited for for my revenge." The master said as he swirls his wine glass letting the blood red color play around splashing the liquid on the glass wall of the cup. Hm he thought as he watch the winged boy and his partner walk around the castle. A small but evil smile was placed on his lips as he turn to face Persiamon. "Master?" she asked as he took a sip of his wine. "Everything is ready. The men are waiting for you orders." she stated as he grip his glass tighter.

"And to think that all I needed was you." he said as Persiamon shoot him a confused look. "T.K you and your digimon were the ones that sealed me into that dimension. Your the ones that changed me into this!" He said crushing the glass with hands. Letting it shatter as the liquid spilled on the grounds. "Master?" Persiamon said trying to remember why she had entered the room in the first place.

When he is like this one can stop him. All Persiamon could do was watch and nod at her masters words. For she two can't wait until this was over. Soon enough, she thought as she watch her master walked out of the room they will all be mine. And no one will take them away from me.

**In the digital world**

It had been weeks since they started the retrieval mission, and still nothing. T.K was nowhere. At first they were a bit spectacle in this, they clammed the Matt must have had bad dream or that he was seeing things. But still he wouldn't let them bet him. He now knows that T.K is alive, but if he is then where is he? Angemon would never lie? Would he?

"T.K..T.K where are you." he yelled "Come on bro answer me." He waited for a while but nothing, it was all too quiet. As if the digital world was hiding him. Hiding him in a place that he would never find nor see.

"Matt" Garurumon cried the wolf like digimon ran towards him. He seemed to be coming at fast pace. "What is it Garurumon??" he asked as he was trying to search for answers. "It's about..." He started but Matt would not listen he was so caught up in calling his bother name that he forget that he was walking strait into... "Matt." a voice called behind him. "Matt...Matt.." but it was to late for he hit a tree.

**T.K's P.O.V**

"So the time has finally come." I said as I watch Tsukaimon fly towards me. I had always wondered why I was given this job. I knew that master needs me but for what and what did he mean by falter? The area looks to be peaceful and quiet but still I have a weird feeling like they are expecting us.

"T.K" Tsukaimon yelled as he landed on my head. "The master say that it is time." "Right" I nodded as I raised my hand to signal the attack. Behind me were two squads of bug type digimon. The Destiny Stone. That was our mission. To capture them and bring them in.

**In the digital world**

"Matt are you okay??" Garurumon said as he heard some buzzing noise. "Yeah Garurumon I'm fine.. I'm fine." Matt stated as he looked at his friends face. "Matt." Garurumon growled "Something is coming." What Matt thought as he turned around looking everywhere in the forest. Garurumon was right it was way too quiet. "Garurumon??"

The minute that he said that red and green bug digimon covered the sky. They looked to be in a hurry as if they we searching for something. They were tearing down the forest sending branches and leaf fall as if a hurricane passed by. They left nothing unturned. "This is horrible.." Matt said as he gripped his fist tighter. "Garurumon." he said as he turned around. " Right." Garurumon nodded as he charged out their hiding and attack. "Howling blaster."

**T.K's POV**

Everything is going according to plan the Kuwagamon are looking for it. Looking for the stone, but still I feel uneasy. This is way to easy.. it feels as if they waiting for us as if they knew that we were coming..maybe that's why I feel uneasy? Is it because I believe that it is a... I never got to finish my thought for I got hit with a blinding blue light.

"T.K" I heard my partner call. His voice was frantic and worried. I knew I got hit but I didn't feel it. I didn't feel any of it. My eyes were shut and my arms was around me as if I was protected. The smoke finally clear for me to see what happened, my partner was fight along side the Kuwagamon but the Kuwagamon were not match for them. They were already on the floor and others were retreating. But not my partner.

That little guy is gonna get killed one day. "Tsukaimon" I yelled true my voice was cold and heartless but that didn't matter. I had to make sure that he knew that I was okay. But when he turned around he was sent flying by fire ball. All I could do is watch him get thrown to the side. My friend, my partner I felt his pain, he is hurting no. Not again.

**_Flashback_**

_I saw an angel sent flying strait to me. "Angemon" I screamed as I fell and the glass over me. I had covered my face so that I wouldn't get scars but my legs were left open. I felt some traces of blood fall from those scratches as I lifted my gaze I saw Angemon's limp body on the windows._

_"NO...Angemon" I whispered trying not to believe it. "Angemon" I yelled again but this time louder. I got my self up as began to walk cautiously towards him. I couldn't lift my gaze from him. I could see all those shards of glass on his back and his white feathered wings were crimson. "Angemon" I began to feel sick as if I was gonna hurl at seeing this._

**_End Flashback_**

"Tsukaimon!!" I yelled as I rushed towards him my wings guiding me. My speed increasing with every breathe. I won't let him fall. I won't let him get hit. Not again. I catch him in my arms, he was hardly breathing. "Tsukaimon." I said hate was dripping on each syllable, "who did this to you?" He didn't answer.

"Tsukaimon." I sighed as I held him in my arms and flew away. The other Kuwagamon that did not leave they followed me and we flew off. I looked back my eyes filled with hate and anger swearing that I will be back. And next time I will complete the mission.

**In the digital world**

"Matt.. Matt" a voice yelled as Matt and Garurumon looked back to find Tai and Greymon. "Tai? What are you doing here?" Matt asked as they continued to watch the Kuwagamon flee. "Well Matt, we came to help you. And beside.." he stated as he pointed to the bug digimon "What were they doing here?"

"I really don't know, Tai." Matt said as they head back towards the t.v. "But what every they were looking for they either found it or not."

"Yeah I guess but I could've sworn that I hear someone yell." Greymon stated as he look back.

"Naw, Greymon I thing you were just imagine it." Tai said as he held out his digivice. "We'll see you guys. Lets go Matt. Before your dad calls the cops again."

"Yeah let's go." Matt laughed as he gave one last glimpse to the world. Silently saying that I'll be back T.K I promise. Bro. I promise.

**In the castle **

"How could you fail?" The man spatted as he slammed his fist in the boys stomach. Making him fall onto the ground. His arm clutching his waist as he lifted his head towards the man. "I told you not to falter, child." he said as he walked around him. The boy just sat their no showing any emotions. He hardly care for his safety as long as he got hurt for the failed mission and his partner he was fine. He didn't care.

"I expected better form you, T.K" he said as the boy stood up. " I thought that you were never gonna let me down but no matter. Next time you will complete it not matter what the cost." he said as he graped the boy by his shirt, "Do I make my self clear."

"Yes sir" the boy answered as the man walked out of the room and into the corridor. "Do fail me again boy, because remembered I have ..." that was all the boy wanted to heard. He truly didn't care about himself. Pain is nothing new to him. But the pain for his partner that was something that he could live without. His pain is enough. He never want his partner to get hurt. Never

"I won't fail you again Master." he said as he looked in the horizon. "I won't." He said as he clutched his hands tightly making small drops of blood fall onto the floor. Not caring that he was losing any blood he walked towards the sleeping digimon and smiled. "Tsukaimon, I promise that I will protect you. Not like the last one, I will protect you. I promise."


End file.
